memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Roggan
Willkommen in meinem Briefkasten. Welcome to my mailbox. → Alte Diskussionen Das verlorene Paradies Energienetzwerk bzw. so wie ich mich erinnere das Energierelaissystem--Tobi72 18:46, 9. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Kein Problem.--Tobi72 19:59, 10. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Re: Automatische Personaleinheit Nö, einfach nur ein Schreibfehler.. Im Nachhinein weiß ich auch nicht, was mich dazu bewegt hat, Polymer mit "Ä" schreiben zu wollen, aber Rechtschreibung war schon immer meine schwache Seite--Bravomike 18:03, 11. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Wie gesagt, ist nicht meine starke Seite, die Rechtschreibung...--Bravomike 21:09, 11. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Name für Star Trek XI J.J. Abrams will den Namen erstmal Neutral halten für die Fans aber auch um neue Zuschauer anzulocken. Ob sich dann der Name später noch ändert ist momentan nicht bekannt. Das einzige was momentan bekannt ist sind die Schauspieler, der Drehbeginn, wann der Film herraus kommt. Es gibt auch schon die ersten Story gerüchte aber die gehören hier noch nicht rein :) aber sie klingen schon interesant und sehr vielversprechend. Ich hab erstmal die Daten reingeschrieben die bestätigt sind und auch nicht gegen den Spoiler sind. --Klossi 15:11, 14. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Wenn es für den Film einen neuen Namen gibt, ändere ich das dann, aber so ist der Titel "Star Trek" ,momentan der aktuelle Name und so wie es aussieht wird der Film am Ende auch so heißen. --Klossi 17:09, 14. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Man greift halt auf das zurück was schon einmal erfolg hatte, original Crew, original Titel mal sehen ob es klappt, das wichtigste ist, dass das Ergebnis zählt und ich bin schon sehr gespannt darauf :) --Klossi 17:19, 14. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Re: Danke für... Ja, aber ich habe dann gesehen, dass Du bei einigen ja noch die komplette Bildbeschreibung ergänzt hast, ich hatte a) ziemlich viele, die schon komplett waren und habe b) auch bei denen, die nicht ganz komplett waren, nur die Kategorie geändert. War zwar schneller, aber nicht so gründlich--Bravomike 22:45, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Re:Steamrunner-Klasse Ich habe gedacht, da Shisma die Schlussfolgerung auch bei der Sabre-Klasse gelöscht hat aus dem selben Grund, kann man sie dort auch löschen. Oder sind das zwei verschieden Fälle? Wenn ja, dann hab ich da was übersehen und entschuldige mich. --HenK | discuss 21:55, 18. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Re: Acidichlorid Zunächst mal habe ich die Schreibung aus der MA/en, und ich finde sie falsch, wenn schon, dann müsste es "Aciddichlorid" heißen. Ich habe mal da angefragt, wo sie herkommt, mal sehen, ob ich Antwort bekomme. In der Episodenbeschreibung heißt es übrigens bei ihnen "acid dichloride". Was die chemische Zusammensetzung angeht, keine Ahnung, was das soll, möglicherweise kommen die zwei Chloridionen auch nur aus einer Säure, aber dann fehlt ja noch was. Meiner Meinung nach ist es ein Trivialname, der nichts mit der chemischen Zusammensetzung zu tun hat, so wie z.B. "Ameisensäure" für "Methansäure", ich würde da nicht so viel drauf geben. Wenn Du aber noch was schreiben willst, dann mach nur, die HGI ist ja relativ frei und gerade dafür da, auf solche Seltsamkeiten hinzuweisen.--Bravomike 19:53, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :So gut kenne ich mich mit Chemie nun auch nicht aus, deswegen eine Frage: Du schreibst: "Aber Cl- Ionen können nicht zweifach als Ion vorliegen, nur als Gas gibts sowas" Ich dachte immer, Ionen können nur in Lösungen (Ausnahme Metallionen in Festkörpern) vorliegen, Gase, dachte ich, sind im Naturzustand immer ungeladen, außer sie werden ionisiert. Stimmt das? Wie gesagt, ich hab keine wirkliche Ahnung davon, nur eben so Abiwissen, aber auch eher halbherzig, bin ungewollt in den LK gerutscht...--Bravomike 20:12, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Achso, jetzt verstehe ich. Wie gesagt, Du bist von uns beiden auf jeden Fall der Fachmann--Bravomike 20:34, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Danke für den Link, aber das Problem ist: Die ersten beiden (chakoteya kannte ich schon) sind nur Trans''skripte, da steht nur, was einer wie wir auch gesehen und aufgeschrieben hat, wir brauchen aber die Originalskripte für einen Nachweis. Für TNG und DS9 gibt's die--Bravomike 21:28, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Hab extra noch mal nachgeschaut, sieht fast so aus, als ob er sich sogar mehrere nimmt, jedenfalls ist danach eine relativ große Lücke in der Mitte des Tabletts, aber lass ruhig "einen" stehen, das passt auf jeden Fall--Bravomike 21:50, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::::Da nicht besonders gut mit DVDs ausgestattet bin (nur die Filme) baue ich mir jetzt nach und nach ein Archiv auf, aber das kann dauern...--Bravomike 21:54, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Re: Niere Pille wird gesagt ("Der Doktor hat mir eine Pille gegeben und mir ist eine neue Niere gewachsen!"), und die Tabletten sind auch zu sehen, ich würde schon langfristig einen eigenen Artikel anlegen...--Bravomike 14:56, 25. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Ne, ich hab mit Absicht auf Tablette verlinkt, damit es keinen Ärger mit Pille gibt. Wenn Du meinst, dass "Pille" aber (weil ja gesagt) der bessere Titel ist wäre das auch kein Problem, benutzen wir einfach Vorlage:Begriffsklärung Typ 3. Ich lege den Artikel jedenfalls erst mal nicht an, habe ihn nur für später verlinkt...--Bravomike 15:08, 25. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Re: Artikel aus der MA/en Hallo Roggan, ich kenne das Problem mit der Synchro, deshalb habe ich bis jetzt auch nur Artikel übersetzt, bei denen dies auch ohne genaue Kenntnis der deutschen Version möglich war.--Mastima 15:37, 25. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Re: Mercy Hospital Ein bisschen spät, aber jetzt habe ich erst verstanden, dass Du mir auf meine Frage nach den Ärztenamen geantwortet hast. Ich hatte irgendwie den Plural bei "Namen" überlesen und dachte, Du meinst "Mercy Hospital"... Danke für den Hinweis, inzwischen habe ich die Szene noch mal komplett gesehen, die Artikel sind angelegt. Die Durchsagen sind im englischen Original, zumindest für mich, absolut unverständlich, was auch der Grund dafür sein dürfte, dass die vier in der MA/en nicht genannt werden.--Bravomike 08:38, 26. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Re: Maximum Warp Das Problem ist, dass in der betreffenden Szene beides passt. Normalerweise würde ich auch sofort sagen, dass es um das Maximum Warp der Voyager geht, als Paris den ersten (erfolgreichen) Test macht bleibt sie ja auch irgendwo in der Nähe von Wapr 9,9 zurück, weil sie ihre Höchstgeschwindigkeit erreicht (wird glaube ich so in der Art gesagt), aber in der selben Folge wir Max. Warp eben auch als Synonym für Warp 10 benutzt, was es dann nicht mehr so sicher macht. Deswegen habe ich in die HGI geschrieben, dass es nicht klar erkennbar ist, es könnte beides sein. Du hast doch die Folge bestimmt auch letztens am Samstag gesehen, wie hast DU das verstanden?--Bravomike 12:26, 27. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Bin im Moment in der Uni und schau heute Abend noch mal nach, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass B'Elanna am Anfang im Casino so was sagt--Bravomike 12:43, 27. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Nein, Paris sagt zu Neelix "Okay, okay. We'll tell you. We're trying to break the maximum warp barrier" http://www.chakoteya.net/Voyager/212.htm)--Bravomike 12:46, 27. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Wie versprochen, ich schau heute abend noch mal nach, wie das gesagt wird, ich hab leider bis 1900 zu tun, und dann auch noch Latein... :(--Bravomike 12:52, 27. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Er sagt es genau so, also "Okay, okay, wir sagen es ihnen. Wir versuchen die Maximum-Warp-Barriere zu durchbrechen."--Bravomike 18:34, 27. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Re: Hey Hey, ich habe auch gefragt...! Beim nächsten mal darfst Du auch wieder :)--Bravomike 19:34, 28. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Neue Bilder Trekcore fängt jetzt an die Bilder aus Star Trek: The Original Series - Remastered ins Netz zu setzen http://tos.trekcore.com/hd/ und die Bilder sind im HD Format und haben eine Top Quali, deshalb hab ich sie Ausgetauscht man merkt schon einen Unterschied zu den alten Bilder kein Grauschimmer mehr und eine Topauflösung. Bei den Bildern wo was neues zugefügt wurde oder offensichtlich überarbeitet wurde würd ich zu den Bildern weiterhin Remastered hinzufügen. Bei den Bildern wo nur die Auflösung verbessert wurde die würd ich weiterhin als Normales Bild bezeichen. Außerdem wollen wir bei MA Qualität bieten und immer auf den Aktuellen Stand bleiben :) --Klossi 17:28, 2. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Ich hab den Titel nicht gewählt ist mir nur aufgefallen :) und mit den Bildern austauschen muss ja nicht alles auf einmal, langsam Schritt für Schritt das ist halt für mich eine optische Liebe zum Detail.--Klossi 17:42, 2. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Re: Da Vinci Wasserfälle Sorry für die späte Antwort, hab zur Zeit Probleme mit dem Netzzugang, ich hab auf beide Fragen in der Diskussion geantwortet.--Bravomike 08:19, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Re: Bild:Deanna-troi.jpg Im Moment eigentlich nicht ich bezog mich eher darauf, dass allgemein bei dem Artikel Deanna Troi noch sehr viel getan werden muss. --Klossi 21:09, 6. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Navleiste und Externe Links Kein Problem, abr dachte, das sähe so besser aus... Kann es aber so machen. Muss nur dann immer so sein, bei allen Vorlagen.--Tobi72 17:51, 7. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Re: Lied und Musik Ja, aber dann möchte ich den Redirect auch benutzen, also wo immer es geht auch Lied verlinken. Wenn dann nämlich doch irgendwann ein Artikel "Lied" angelegt wird ist er schon verlinkt, sonst müsste man überall die Links ändern. Wenn ein Begriff fällt ist er immer einen Artikel wert. Wenn wir den im Moment nicht brauchen, dann bin jedenfalls ich der Meinung, dass ein "Platzhalterredirect" die Links abfangen sollte.--Bravomike 16:45, 12. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Oh, ja, das habe ich nicht gesehen, und stimmt, als Konstruktion aus Eigenname und Begriff ist der Bindestrich wohl angebracht, da hast Du Recht.--Bravomike 16:50, 12. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Re: Cherel-Sauce Habe ich mir beim ersten Hören auch so aufgeschrieben. Dann habe ich in der MA/en nachgeguckt, und da schreiben sie cherel sauce. Ich richte mich bei solchen Schreibungen in der Regel nach der MA/en, weil ich glaube, dass die dort eher Zugang zu Hintergrundinformationen haben, die die Schreibung angibt, aber manchmal klingt es eben anders. Z.B. auch Fähnrich "McCormick". So habe ich es gehört, so steht es auch im englischen Transskript, aber die MA/en hat Macormak. Was soll man da machen?--Bravomike 13:30, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Ich weiß nicht, sollten kleine Kinder Cherry-Sauce essen dürfen? Andererseits sind sie über 90, da wird man es ihnen kaum verbieten können ;) Ich hab, was das angeht, keine wirkliche Meinung. Es kann sein, dass die deutsche Synchronsprecherin sogar "Cherry" gesagt hat, aber wir können es nicht belegen. Außerdem kann es ja auch einer der Fälle sein, in der die Aussprache von der Schreibung abweicht, das "l" ist vielleicht stumm und das zweite "e" wird wie ein "i" ausgesprochen - allerdings bezweifle ich sowieso, dass die Drayaner lateinische Buchstaben benutzen ;) Ich würde es in diesem Fall eher bei "Cherel-Sauce" belassen, denn es ist kein eindeutiger Übersetzungsfehler.--Bravomike 13:39, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Re:Kurze Frage^^ Erledigt.--Tobi72 14:31, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Kein Problem. Dann fehlt ja nur noch eins.--Tobi72 14:35, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Starfleet Charter Wundere dich bitte nicht, dass ich deine letzte Änderung rückgängig gemacht habe, aber die Starfleet Charter und die Charta der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten sind 2 Unterschiedliche Charters. Die Charter der Sternenflotte wurde in der Folge erwähnt, da gab es noch keine Föderation. Die Charter der Sternenflotte sagt unter anderem aus, dass es eine Regel gäbe, die in Notsituationen die Außerkraftsetzung und Übertretung aller anderen Regeln erlaube. Diese Regel ist "Artikel 14, ''Sektion 31", aus der sich dann später die Organisation bildete. --Klossi 19:22, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Re: Shuttlehangar Das mit der Einführung der Tore stand schon früher da, ich hab nur irgendwie versucht, diese Technik in eine chronologische Verknüpfung mit der alten zu bringen. Jetzt wo ich es noch mal lese fällt mir auch auf, dass es nicht ganz passt. Hast Du einen Alternativvorschlag?--Bravomike 14:07, 15. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Ich hatte keine Quelle für eine gute Darstellung zur Hand, aber ich bin mir fast 100%ig sicher. Auf jeden Fall sieht man relativ oft geöffnete Hangartore und Personen im Hangar, und ich bin mir fast sicher, dass die Bilder unten aus Szenen stammen, in denen das mit dem Kraftfeld zu sehen ist. Bild:Shuttle der Repulse verlässt Hangar der Enterprise-D.jpg| , Tor offen, Person im Hangar, Shuttle verlässt diesen Bild:Shuttle El-Baz wird per Traktorstrahl an Bord geholt.jpg| , Tor offen, Person im Hangar, Shuttle kommt rein :Wie gesagt, man müsste es als bewegte Bilder sehen...--Bravomike 14:18, 15. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::Also noch mal wegen der TNG-Folgen, habe eben Trekcore überprüft, in beiden Fällen starten/landen die Shuttles wirklich. Es gibt aber keinen sichtbaren Kraftfeldeffekt! Allerdings dürften die Leute, die jeweils daneben stehen, beweisen, dass da eins ist. ::Was VOY angeht weiß ich auf Anhieb nicht genau. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass man das Kraftfeld auch da sehen kann, mir fällt aber im Moment keine Szene ein, an die ich mich diesbezüglich erinnere. Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit mehr, aber vielleicht findest Du ja was, als einziges fällt mir sofort ein, die Szene, in der der fremde Inspektor mit seinem Shuttle wegfliegt. Janeway steht dabei definitiv im Hangar und schaut ihm nach. Wäre ja auch seltsam, wenn die Voyager so was nicht hätte, aber wie gesagt, man müsste einen Beweis finden--Bravomike 14:37, 15. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :::Dass man es so deutlich sieht hätte ich selber nicht gedacht... danke für's Raussuchen--Bravomike 18:11, 15. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Willkommen zurück Kleiner Spaß, willkommen zurück! Da Du so lange nicht da warst habe ich mir erlaubt, Tobi und Klossi als Admins vorzuschlagen, ich hoffe das ist OK, Deine Wahl steht natürlich immer noch. Ansonsten läuft gerade aktuell eine Diskusion hier, viel Neues gibt es nonst nicht... Wie gesagt, willkommen zurück--Bravomike 15:12, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC)